


Make Me Alright

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom Bones, Freudian Slip, Getting Together, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Sub Jim, Too turned on to be coherent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Jim's been hot for Bones ever since an incident at the academy. One night the the ply of liquor coats his lips enough to shatter the status-quo.





	Make Me Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, here's some submissive Jim, totally into-it Bones, and a truckload of porn.  
> I don't really know what else to say about this except, enjoy!

_Fuck_ , the bourbon was good. It overwhelmed Jim's senses as it went down, smooth and sharp. Somehow Jim barely felt it, all he could focus on was the unfairly sexual noise Bones made as he swallowed. It was like a gasp and a moan all in one, drawn out and better than the bourbon itself. 

 

Jim had _chills_. 

 

He'd heard Bones make that noise one other time, and it has been unmistakably sexual then. Jim had over-ridden Bones' door and let himself into the dorm. Bones was supposed to be at the clinic for another hour, supposed to be diagnosing irresponsible cadets and hitting his hour quota. Except Bones hadn't been at the clinic. He'd been splayed out on the bed, hand stripping his flushed cock. Head thrown back, eyes closed, making that same small, desperate noise as he was now. Jim knew he should have left, knew it was inappropriate to stay, hiding behind the doorframe, only half concealed in the darkness. 

 

Bones hadn’t noticed him. He’d been focused on something all together more pressing, hadn't stopped, hadn't looked up. Jim was confident it his secrecy. He'd never fancied himself a voyeur before, but he couldn't fucking look away. He'd never seen Bones like that, so raw and full of selfish pleasure. He'd watched, and watched, and _watched_. It has taken every ounce of self preservation he had to force himself from the room as Bones came. He'd exerted every molecule of shame not to go in and beg. For what, he wasn't sure. He'd have probably lapped the come out of Bones' hand if he'd asked. And he couldn't do that, couldn't let anyone see him that submissive, let alone his best friend. Instead he'd slunk from the dorm and locked himself in the hall bathroom, he'd been so hard it hurt, each twist of his wrist was pain as his too dry hand stroked his cock. It only lasted for a second before he was coming all over himself, ruining his Reds, his head thunking against the wall as he covered his own mouth to muffle his obscene cry. 

 

Somehow he'd still managed his way two buildings over, changed out of his soiled clothing and gone back over to Bones' an hour later as if nothing had happened. After he'd come twice more with his blue vibrating dildo stuffed inside him. Jim had pushed it into a dark corner of his mind, allowed himself not to blush with the indecent image of Bones every time they talked. But it was still a favorite memory of his to pull out while he was coming into his own fist. 

 

It wasn't fucking _fair_. Jim had spent two years suppressing that, fighting the noises and flashes of Bones naked and on edge while he tried his best to maintain their friendship. A friendship he valued more than anything he had in his possession. And here Bones was, moaning like that right in front of his face, the bastard. 

 

"Fuck _me_ ," Jim whispered under his breath.

 

"It's good right?" Bones shot back in acknowledgement, referring to the bourbon. 

 

He'd _thought_ it had been under his breath. Jim stared a little open mouthed.

 

"You don't like it?" Bones asked, his eyebrow cocked up in disbelief. 

 

"Fuck me," Jim said again. His goddamn traitorous tongue, he hadn't meant to repeat it. He shouldn’t keep talking. He should shut the fuck up right now. 

 

Bones laughed easily, clinking his glass against Jim's, forgotten in his hand and resting on the table. He took another swig, and with it came the same obscene noise. 

 

Jim whimpered. He was going to fucking die. His cock strained against his trousers and he shivered. _Say nothing_ , Jim told himself harshly. 

 

Bones put the glass down, one sip left. He stared Jim down, really looking at him, indecisive for a second before a wicked smile curled at the side of his mouth. 

 

"You're serious."

 

Jim swallowed, heart beating out of control. That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. 

 

"You want me to fuck you?" Bones questioned. His tongue swirled against his lip, licking at the trace of bourbon that remained.

 

He hadn’t thought Bones would be like this. Jim thought he'd be soft, deliberate, like the way he worked, like he way his hands touched Jim when he had an injury. Not like _this_ , this self assured, dominate personality, making Jim's knees weak—thank god he was sitting down. This was so much better. Even if it was going to kill him.

 

Jim nodded, too nervous to speak. His body wouldn't let him do anything else. 

 

"Say it, darlin'," Bones urged.

 

He was going to die, he was actually going to die. His face burned with embarrassment and arousal. "Want you to fuck me," Jim breathed.

 

Bones smirked. "Wasn't sure you'd ever ask. Thought maybe you'd just keep dragging your feet until I lost my mind and bent you over that captain's chair in front of the whole crew."

 

Jim whined a little, he would not admit how much harder that made him.

 

"You'd let me, I bet," Bones pushed, still the bar’s width away from him. "Look at you darlin', so desperate, blushing like it's your first time."

 

He would. Jim couldn't believe Bones was talking him up like this, wondered how long he could stand it before he came from that alone. Jim didn't care, he'd let him. He hadn't expected Bones to react like this, wondered how long he'd know. What had Jim done to give himself away? Jim almost didn't care, or at least didn’t care in the moment, because Bones wanted him. He'd thought about it too, from what Jim could ascertain through the fog of his arousal. 

 

"You always like this, Jim?" Bones traced the back of Jim's hand with his fingers, each touch leaving a trail of fire. "Or is this just for me, because you know how much it fucking turns me on?"

 

Jim pulled his hands off the table, dropping them and his gaze to his lap in complete mortification. He _wasn't_ like this. Jim knew how to ask for what he wanted, even with a dominate partner. But this—Bones—was breaking him somehow. He was glad Bones liked it because he couldn’t bring himself to be reasonable. 

 

Bones whistled low and long as he crossed around the bar. "Jesus, you can't help it can you? Fuck...hey," he took Jim's chin in his hand and titled it up so he had to look at Bones, "Say it again."

 

Jim was entirely powerless to do anything besides comply. "Fuck me," he begged.  

 

Bones looked like he'd won a month's shore leave to a resort planet. "When you ask pretty like that how could I say no?" 

 

He stared at Bones, helplessly enraptured. 

Bones licked his lips, he looked hungry, he looked a bit like he going to take a bite out of Jim, god Jim fucking wanted him to. 

 

“You’d crawl back to the cabin if I told you to.” It wasn’t a question. It didn’t need to be, Bones was right and he knew it.

 

“Finish your bourbon, it’s criminal to waste it.” Bones let his chin go and Jim downed the glass without hesitation. “Good boy.”

 

Jim felt the heat pooling in his gut with the words. What the fuck was even happening to him? All he ever wanted was for Bones to look at him like this, well and fuck him stupid. Bones took the final swing of his own drink, making that damned noise that had started all this. 

 

“Get up,” Bones told him, “I’ll let you walk.”

 

Jim got up unsteadily, Bones placed his hand on the small of Jim’s back to steady him. The easy action all but knocked the air from his lungs. He glanced up nervously at Bones, he _was_ nervous, nervous he was going to do something wrong, nervous that he’d somehow misunderstood and this grand illusion was going to shatter before his eyes.

 

“Change your mind?” Bones asked gentler than he’d been a moment ago. 

 

Jim shook his head. “Want you.”

 

Bones ran his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip, dragging it open. “I want you too,” he said before leaning in and kissing Jim. 

 

It was the softest thing he’d done thus far. His lips were plush and gentle against Jim’s. The kiss was what he’d imagined when he’d thought of being with Bones. He guided Jim’s chin, pulling their mouths closer. It was as though Bones was drawing the very air out of his lungs, he felt himself melting into Bones. Jim put his hands on Bones’ chest to steady himself a small whine caught in the back of his throat as he pulled away for air. 

 

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, you know that?” Bones said, quirking his eyebrow with a practiced fondness. 

 

Jim nodded before kissing him again. _He_ was going to kill Bones? Unlikely. It would be the other way around for sure, but he’d agree to anything to keep this going. 

 

 

—

 

 

“As much as I’m really enjoying this whole ‘rendered speechless’ thing, I’m gonna be pretty upset if you don’t make _some_ noise while I’m taking you apart.” 

 

“I’ll be good.” Jim promised his voice low. He let Bones pull his shirt off, he still couldn’t believe this was real. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“I can see that, darlin’.” Bones ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and it gave him goosebumps. “But what about what you want?” 

 

“You know what I want. You know better than I do…Sir.” 

 

Bones looked at him with startled hesitancy, “You pulling my leg?” 

 

Jim shook his head emphatically, he was not. He was submitting, he wanted to. He couldn’t think of a better way than a deceleration like that. 

 

“You…you don’t know? You just decided to say that all on your own?” 

 

“Don’t know what, Sir?” Jim tried it again. He liked the way it felt on his tongue, liked the way it made his knees shake just a little, liked the way it stirred up all kind of excitement in his gut. 

 

Bones swore under his breath. “Alright, you want to play? I’ll play.” He pushed Jim back on the mattress. “I’ll be nice if you behave.” 

 

“I’ll behave,” Jim promised, wriggling as Bones pulled his pants off his hips. 

 

Bones laughed, “I barely know what to do when you’re listening to me.” 

 

Jim blinked down at him with an apprehension as he opened his mouth to protest. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out, darlin’.” He threw Jim’s pants to the ground, raising and unsurprised eyebrow at his lack of underwear. “Always the bad boy. Hands to yourself until I say otherwise.” 

 

Jim balled his fists in the duvet. He was naked and Bones was fully clothed. He was calling Bones ‘sir’ and Bones was responding as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Jim was going to fall apart when Bones finally got to fucking him. 

 

“How long’s it been, Jim?” Bones asked, pushing his legs apart and purposefully ignoring his dripping cock. “How long since something’s been inside you?” 

 

“Weeks, Sir,” Jim said blushing furiously. He hadn’t had time to use a toy, even longer since he’d had a non-solo venture. 

 

“Weeks, huh? Let’s see how tight Jim Kirk is after _weeks_.” 

 

Jim marveled at the mix of intense embarrassment and complete comfort he felt as Bones coated his fingers in lube. Jim was acting distinctly unlike himself, stripped of his notorious bravado, and yet He felt so pleased to be here, sprawled out for his best friend. Bones was decidedly gentle as he pulled Jim’s leg across his lap, his slick fingers teasing the tense ring of his hole. 

 

“Well then, what do you say, darlin’?” Bones asked. There was a playful quality to it, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he continued to brush Jim’s rim. 

 

“F-fuck me, Sir.” 

 

“Could get used to that,” Bones purred back as he eased a finger inside. 

 

Jim exhaled, squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself to relax. It wasn’t too big, nothing about it hurt, but the knowing that it was Bones made it particularly intense. Bones slid his finger out slowly, before pushing back in just a little deeper. 

 

“You feel good, sweetheart’,” Bones told him.

 

Jim whimpered, god he was a mess. Having Bones like this, after so much waiting and pining, Bones being this combination of gentle and dominate, all of it was overwhelming. More so as Bones crooked his finger up and rubbed pointedly against his prostate. Before Jim could fully process it, he was moaning and coming messily against his own stomach. 

 

Bones used the opportunity to add another finger alongside his first, pumping them lazily in and out of Jim’s twitching pucker. He took Jim’s cock in his hand, tugging him gently through his orgasm. Bones’ thumb rubbed insistently against his frenum. It had always been one of Jim’s most sensitive spots and the action pulled another desperate moan from Jim as the last of the pearly release dripped from his cock. 

 

“S-sorry,” Jim stuttered, realizing finally that he should probably be embarrassed. He wasn’t, but it seemed like he ought to be. 

 

“Don’t be,” Bones said, “That’s a good look on you.” 

 

Jim blushed, watching him through half lidded eyes. Bones let go of Jim’s rapidly softening cock, fingers still inside him. He leaned down to give Jim’s hip a kiss. 

 

“Should I keep going?” Bones asked when Jim shivered, his breath warm against him. 

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Bones licked a wet stripe into his skin before sinking his teeth into Jim’s prickled flesh. Jim gasped, gripping the duvet tighter to keep from grabbing Bones’ head. Bones laughed against his hip licking at the bite. 

 

“Didn’t say you could come, but you didn’t touch yourself either. Consider it a warning for your technical obedience.” 

 

Jim hoped it would bruise, he wanted to see Bones’ teeth-print in his skin tomorrow, wanted to trace it and replay this over and over in his head. 

 

“Thank you,” Jim said, voice shaking, “fuck me, Sir.” 

 

“ _Fuck_ , Jim.” Bones swore as he straightened back up. He flipped open the closure on his pants, squeezing his cock through his bulging boxer-briefs. Bones exhaled with relief as he palmed himself for a moment, fingers stilling deep inside Jim.

 

He looked even bigger than Jim remembered, perhaps because he was closer now, just a whisper away from feeling Bones inside him. Jim wanted to touch him, to run his lips across the straining shape, but he wasn’t supposed to touch, so he stayed unmoving under Bones, heart racing. 

 

Bones began moving his fingers again, gently thrusting and stretching them apart. He let his thumb trace softly against the stretch of Jim’s ass from the outside. Jim moaned, totally overwhelmed and still extremely sensitive, but he didn’t want Bones to stop. 

 

“This alright?” Bones asked not halting his fingers. 

 

“Y-yes, Sir.”

 

Bones smiled, a hungry gleam flashing through his eyes. He smeared the messy evidence of Jim’s orgasm into his skin. “Didn’t know you could be this calm,” Bones said. He slowed the pace, spreading his fingers wider inside Jim every time they were fully sheathed. 

 

“I can take more,” Jim said breathily, his eyes closed in bliss, “want you inside me.”

 

“Well now, look who found his voice.” Bones pulled his fingers out, leaving Jim terribly empty, to coat his ring finger in lube. “I want you back on edge first. I want you to wait. You do that for me?” Bones asked pressing his fingers tightly together before pressing the tips against Jim’s waiting entrance. 

 

God, Jim was going to die. Bones was _actually_ going to kill him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bones in between his legs. “Anything you want, Sir,” Jim said.

 

“Good boy,” Bones said as he slid his three steady fingers inside Jim. 

 

The stretch would have been unpleasant if Bones was being rough, but he wasn’t. The gentle, sloping drag of Bones fingers coaxing him wider was lip-bitingly good. Jim whined, using all his efforts to keep his hips still. He wanted Bones to keep lavishing him with compliments, wanted to be good for him.

 

“Fuck...look at you,” Bones remarked as Jim panted, adjusting to the added girth. “You’re even better than I imagined. I’ve wanted this for so long, darlin’.” 

 

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Jim took a shaky breath, “Me too.”

 

“So we’re both fools then. How long could we have been doing this?” Bones asked, hooking his middle finger up to rub Jim’s prostate.

 

“Fuck, _fuck_! God _, please please_!” Jim cried, slamming his head back against the mattress.”

 

Bones chuckled, easing off and then doing it again. “How long, Jim?”

 

“Since second year— _please Sir_ , please fuck me!!—since the dorms!” 

 

“Shit, that long?” Bones mused, giving a short stroke to Jim’s cock which was hard again without him realizing.

 

Jim screamed, hips jerking off the bed, god he wanted Bones inside him now, he needed to be stretched around his cock. Jim needed Bones to be falling apart even one tenth as much as he was. 

 

“Please, _please_ ,” Jim repeated like it was the only word he knew. 

 

“I knew i could get you to make some noise if I tried,” Bones said, smirk evident in his voice. 

 

And finally, Bones pulled his fingers out, leaving Jim open and messy with lube. He moved away and Jim made a broken noise of protest. 

 

“Hush, I’ve just got to get my pants off,” Bones said, his tone a little strained. “Touch yourself while I do.”

 

Jim blinked at Bones with the kind of lethargy that sexual overload could bring on.

 

“Not a request,” Bones added when Jim didn’t comply. 

 

Jim hesitantly brushed his fingers over his cock, his whole body tensing at the feeling. Bones had told him not to come but _fuck_ if he wasn’t making difficult on him. Jim couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on. 

 

“Well that’s a pretty picture,” Bones said. He’d stood to divulge himself of his pants and boxer-briefs and was now slicking himself up with more lube. 

 

Embarrassingly Jim could feels his mouth actually start to water at the sight of Bones’ naked body. His cock was thick and red, dripping as if solely to taunt Jim. 

 

“Please fuck me,” Jim choked out, “ _right now_ Bones, please.” 

 

Bones climbed back on the bed, on top of Jim, kissing him long and deep. He held their cocks together, Jim practically jumping out of his skin. Bones’ mouth felt so hot, his tongue leaving a tingling trail across Jim’s lips. 

 

“Try again,” he said quietly when he pulled away. 

 

“F-fuck me, Sir,” Jim answered automatically. 

 

Smiling wolfishly at him, Bones hauled Jim’s legs over his shoulders. His cock nudged bluntly against Jim’s hole. Jim had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself under control. 

 

Bones gripped himself with one hand, drawing small circles on Jim’s knee with the other. Jim forced himself to let out a breath he was holding as Bones eased himself into Jim’s twitching entrance. 

 

Sounds escaped his throat that Jim wasn’t entirely in control of. Desperate, mewling noises he didn’t even know he could make. The stretch was good, a fleeting burn that came from something just a little bigger than he’d been prepared for, Jim loved it. Loved the fullness. Loved having something solid and unyielding to squeeze against. Loved that it was Bones who was finally fucking him. Bones breathed curses  in hushed tones as he slid fully inside. 

 

“Doesn’t hurt?” Bones asked with a sigh. “You’re still so tight.”

 

“Really good,” Jim managed to get out with great effort. 

 

Bones paused when he was flush. He kissed Jim’s thigh where it slimmed to join his knee. 

 

“You’re perfect, darlin’,” he whispered as if there was someone else who might hear. 

 

“ _Sir_ , p-please _,_ “ Jim stuttered. He felt so good his eyes were starting to roll back in his head. He was starting to lose touch with reality, rolling in waves of pleasure, and Jim wanted be conscious when Bones started moving. 

 

“Don’t forget to breath.” 

 

Jim would have laughed but there was no air in his lungs. 

 

Bones moved his hips experimentally, just a quick thrust but after waiting so long Jim’s ragged breathing devolving into cries at once. 

 

“Okay sweetheart, you’re okay,” Bones soothed. “Come here, you can touch now, so good for me.” 

 

Jim’s hands flew up at once, grabbing at Bones’ shoulders. Bones paid the nails scraping his skin no attention, pulling back a little farther for a deeper thrust. Jim’s whole body was electric, an open current and every time Bones moved sparks exploded across his vision. He was crying, begging, vocabulary dissolving to the point of punctuated moans and gasped “ _Please!_ ”’s. 

 

Bones was close to his ear, whispering how good Jim looked, praising him for following his instructions correctly, kissing his cheek every time Jim’s fingers dug into the taunt muscle of his shoulders. 

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Bones mused, his voice strained and little rough. 

 

“ _Fuck, fuck_ —Sir, please? _Ah_ , please?” Jim whined, bargaining with obedience since he had nothing else left. 

 

Bones breathed a laugh, slowing his pace for a moment as the reached between them to pet Jim’s weeping cock. “You want to cum? Darlin’, is that what you want?” 

 

Jim yelped at the contact, clenching at Bones’ cock buried deep in his ass. HIs mouth frozen open with a silent scream all he could do was nod. 

 

“Ask me,” Bones said, thumbing over the slit at he resumed fucking Jim shallowly. 

 

Surely he was going to die before he was allowed to finish. His balls ached, and it was taking every bit of restraint he possessed not to lose it now. He couldn’t, not when he was so close. His brain wouldn’t allow him words as he moaned and canted his hips trying to meet Bones’ thrusts despite his immobility. 

 

“Come on, you can do it sweetheart,” Bones encouraged. He shifted them ever so slightly so that his cock doubled the pressure against Jim’s prostate. 

 

“ _Ple_ —“ Jim faltered, vision clouding with pleasure, “ _Sirrrr!_ ”

 

“Almost,” Bones allowed through gritted teeth, Jim squeezing unfairly hard against him. 

 

“Sir?” Jim tried again, “ _C-cum Sir?_ Need _—ahhhh!—n-need…_ ”

 

“Alright, that’s good, go on,” Bones said, pumping his cock a bit faster. 

 

Jim didn’t need to be told twice, the words were still leaving Bones’ lips when his cock twitched and spurted between them. Hot ropes of cum spilled down on Jim’s chest. Jim was past the point of overstimulation, sobbing as he came, words unavailable as he pushed up against Bones’ hand, clinging to his neck. 

 

Bones kept his rhythm, but Jim was acutely aware that he watched with great interest as Jim felt apart beneath him. His hand didn’t stop either, stroking Jim’s spent cock far longer than he needed to. 

 

When Jim had exhausted himself, he continued to limply hold on to Bones. He loved the ache in his legs as Bones bent him further to steal a kiss from his lips. 

 

“ _Perfect_ ,” Bones murmured. 

 

“In me…cum in me,” Jim sighed, riding the thrusts like a wave. 

 

“Fuck! Jesus Jim, _fuck!_ ” Bones said hurriedly. He pushed into Jim fully, a shiver running through him as he broke. 

 

Bones’ hand slipped off his cock, gripping Jim’s hip with a solid squeeze. Jim could feel the cum filling him, slicking him up even more as the short rolls of Bones’ hips continued. He sucked at the soft patch of skin below Jim’s jaw, moaning into his skin. That gorgeous, minding-numbingly good sound that had started this whole thing. 

 

He pulled out when he was finished, letting his cum leak from Jim. Jim felt sloppy, well used, and utterly satisfied as he laid boneless in the mess of sweat and cum. This was normally the part when he’d start scouting where his clothes had landed, ready to make an escape if needed. Thankfully Bones hit the mattress next to him, pulling Jim so he was flush against Bones’ chest. 

 

“You’re staying,” Bones said with a waning authority. “Please stay?” 

 

“Yeah?” Jim asked even though it was abundantly clear the offer was genuine. 

 

“Darlin’, I don’t ever want to let you go.” 

 

“Then don’t.” 

 

Bones hummed in agreement. “You alright? We’re good?”

 

“Don’t be gone when I wake up,” Jim said, nuzzling into Bones’ chest. “I mean it.” 

 

“Promise.” Bones stroked his hair gently. "Seems like we've got some things to talk about." 

 

"Sleep now, talk tomorrow," Jim sighed. 

 

"Goodnight, Jim." 


End file.
